The 8th World Championship
by pokemastercube
Summary: A year has nearly passed and the 8th world championship is approaching. Brother and sister Graeme and Serena are entering, and on the way though they make new friends who are new entries along with encountering some familiar faces.
1. A new dawn

All was quiet in the forest, trees were still and the slightly cloudy blue skies were clear. Suddenly a large red laser beam shot across the tree tops followed by a series of green lasers firing back at the origin direction of the red one. The form that direction charged forwards a large robot. The EX-S Gundam unit, re-coloured to change the blue of the original to red. As it charged forwards it drew out it's beam sabre in the left hand, activating it's blue blade. From the other direction a Unicorn Gundam Banshee in destroy mode leapt up into the air, taking one of its beam sabres from the back in the left hand as it came down and the red blade activated, clashing with the EX-S's blade.

With the blades pressing against each other, both suits thrust their guns at each other before a few bolts fired from both guns and blew each other's right arm off just below the shoulders, leaving the remains of those arms and the guns to drop to the ground.

"Think I may have this battle bro" A female voice spoke. "You rifle is gone and my suit is better for hand to hand combat." Banshee then kicked the EX-S causing it to stumble back and Banshee's beam sabre struck round creating several strikes in the armour and cutting off EX-S's left hand and leaving the suit to fall onto it's back, now having Banshee standing over. "You want to surrender this fight then?" She asked.

"Sorry sis, but you have forgotten that I still have one last weapon on this suit" A male voice replied with a slight laugh. "While you have customised Banshee to have more reactive joints and increased thrust, I have given EX-S this." And as he spoke a red glow started on the middle of the chest. Banshee looked down and saw that the centre of the chest, where a cockpit would normally be had been replaced with a energy cannon that was charging up. Banshee started to turn to get away, but it was too late as the cannon fired and blasted right through the middle of Banshee and the remains fell to the ground.

"Battle Ended" A computerised voice spoke as a small holographic banner appeared in the air reading what was said and below it read 'Winner: EX-S Custom'. Then suddenly the environment started to disappear as the area then changed to a large room surrounding a small black octagonal table leaving the damaged remains of both suits on it.

"Nice work on the hidden weapon" The female said as she disconnected a small computer device from one side of the table and placed it in a pocket of her jeans as she then adjusted her orange top before picking up the remains of Banshee in her hand. She also had blue eyes and light brown hair that was tied back.

"Using hidden things along with a modified frame should give us a good chance in the tournament" The male spoke as he removed his own device from the table. He had black trousers and t-shirt along with blue eyes and short light brown hair. He then collected up the parts of the EX-S.

* * *

Both walked out of the plain room into a corridor and down past several other room which were similar then into a entrance way.

"So which of you was it today?" A guy asked behind a welcome desk.

"He got me this time, hidden mega beam cannon." The girl replied.

"If it wasn't for that she would have had it tho." The guy with her added with a little laugh.

"Well regardless you both make a strong team, so I hope to see you both in the tournament regional's in a couple of weeks" The guy behind the desk quickly welcomed someone else before returning to the pair. "Anyway Graeme, Serena, both of you take care." He waved to them as they waved back.

* * *

As both kids walked back though a city, full of tall building that had plants growing on several levels, each had glass windows that reflected the blue sky, with only a few clouds in sight. The journey also took them through a open park area till finally they arrived at the building they lived in. Passing though the entrance hall and into a lift and they went up to floor 9, heading out down a short corridor and into flat 904.

"Mum, we are back!" Serena called out as they entered the large main room, it was a single lounge, diner and kitchen in 1, with a decent sized balcony outside with plants growing in some pots. The other rooms were all to the side of the main room.

As the two changed their footwear their mother walked in from one of the side rooms. She wasn't much taller them either of them. "How is training going then?" She asked as she went over to the kitchen and got a drink of water.

"We are ready for this year's tournament, as for a Gunpla, that is a different matter" Serena replied.

"Well I think the box's that arrived may help you with that" The mother smiled back to them. "I placed it in the work room."

"Thanks mum" Graeme smiled to her as he ran off to one of the side rooms, entering a small room with shelved around it on which a verity of Gunpla stood. There was a large workbench on it with some tool and a lap, while on shelved below it were more tools and paints, there was several box's around that had spare bits in them. On the desk was a pair of brown postage box's. Going over he pulled out a large knife from under the desk and started to open them up.

"They here?" Serena asked as she walked in, having changed her top.

"Looks like it" He replied before starting to pull a Gunpla box out of the large box, setting it down and then continuing to empty the box. Telling what was in it. "00 seven swords inspection, avalanche Exia and Exia with GN-arms type-E."

"That is the full kits, so the bits are the other box right?" She rhetorically asked as she took the large box and put it to one side.

Graeme immediately opened up the other box and started to pull out some plastic bags with bits in them and set them down as he repeated the process. "2 Seravee hip GN cannon's with the hip skirting plates. 2 GN sword III's. 2 GN submachine guns, and the other GN sword II blaster."

"Great, everything for the unit" She smiled as she took the 00 kit and sorted out the kit out so she had the parts to make the suit. "What is the GN arms for?" she then asked.

"That was on sale, so I decided to pick it up" He replied as he took the suit parts from the avalanche Exia kit as passed it to his sister.

"Fare enough" She nodded as she took all the bits she needed and grabbed a tool kit with clippers, knifes and files in it. "Well we know what to do" She then mentioned as she sat down at the desk and started to work.

"Yep, I'll work in my room on the weapons as you like the suits to build" He smiled as he took another tool kit and wondered out the room, taking all the weapon parts with him.

* * *

The next few days went by going to school, coming home to work on the new model, eat, more work then sleep. Till eventually standing on the desk in the work room stood a customised 00 Gundam. It now had the shoulder and knee parts from Avalanche Exia mounted on it, the GN submachine guns mounted on the side of the arms that both held the GN sword III, along with the hip cannons from Seravee and a pair of the GN sword II blasters attached to each of its GN drive binder's mounting points. Both blades had my modified with reinforced barrels and the shield plates from the 00 hinged on the mounting points. The suit still contained the dominant red from the seven sword inspection, and other parts of the accessories had been re-painted as needed and the whole thing had a coating over it to prevent scratches from handling and transport.

"So our Gunpla is ready" Graeme smiled.

"You know you are using it first right" Serena giggled a little.

"What?" He panicked hearing the comment.

"Well I am not going to be the one to break it on its first battle" She teased as they both left the room and went to their separate rooms for bed.

* * *

The following day school went as normal for a Friday in year 13, however during lunchtime Graeme was wondering around looking for his sister with her nowhere to be found.

"Don't play dumb I know you have it" A male voice aggressively spoke from within a side room.

"Get your hands off me!" Serena's voice moaned back wounding rather annoyed, then a slap could be heard.

"Why you little..." The male angrily growled before Graeme opened the door into a locker room seeing his sister pinned back against some of the lockers by a couple of guys. They both looked round seeing who entered. "Well now, if I can't get it from the girl, I can get it from him." The one that previously had been speaking commented with a slight smile as the pair tossed Serena to the floor and then grabbed Graeme and pushed him against the lockers while shutting the door. "Hand me the pass." He demanded.

"What pass?" Graeme asked back.

There was a punch to his stomach area by the other guy who then laughed a little before speaking. "Don't play stupid"

"If you don't say what it is specifically, then how do we know what it is" Graeme spoke in some pain, seeing behind them Serena had got up, herself in pain.

"Your entry pass for the Gunpla world tournament qualifiers. I know you have one of the 32 England entry passes" The first one firmly spoke out in his face.

"We earned it, so if you want it, you have to bet us" Graeme firmly replied, to which Serena looked a little shocked.

"That is fine" The guy smiled as he raised his fist to punch him.

"Not this way, Gunpla battle" Graeme smiled. Serena was shaking her head, not looking happy. "Prove you are a better fighter then, if you really think you are a better battler and builder."

The other guy then went to give him another punch. "Shut up" He instructed, only for his fist to be stopped by the first one grabbing him. He looked over a little puzzled as the first one released Graeme, he then followed.

"Fine, you have your fight. 4:30 at the battle arena. I will prove that the pair of you don't deserve your place in the tournament" The first spoke before the both of them left.

"What were you thinking?" Serena screamed at Graeme one the door was shut. "We worked hard for an entry pass and now you are going to throw all that away!"

"We are not throwing it away" He replied rubbing the area he was punched. "I just got us someone to serve as a test for the suit."

"There is no guarantee it will perform" She was still panicking, before calming down. "Fine, but if we lose this it is all on you."

"Fine, but if know if I didn't do this then he would have kept going at us, and I won't see my little sister harmed" He replied as he rubbed her hair a little.

"Well it is nice to have my big brother looking out for me, but don't be so reckless in future" She replied tidying her hair back up. "But still, don't mess up the suit too much, Wednesday is the first round, just as well today is the last day before holidays."

"I don't plan on letting Gary win, plus Ralph may be a good builder, but he does nothing beyond re-painting, no customisations" He smiled as he spoke. Serena smiled back as they both head off hearing the bell for class to start.

* * *

The day ended at 2pm and at 4:20 the pair arrived at the battle facility and wondered in. "Mike, the central field available?" Graeme asked as they went up to the desk.

"Yea, it is" The guy behind the desk replied. "Not like you to use that one tho." He then commented.

"Got a proper fight this time" Serena replied as she passes money over.

"Well wish you both luck" He then smiled to them both as he passes over a key card with a tag attached to it.

"Let Gary know which chamber if and when he shows up" Graeme told him as he took the card and the pair started to walk off into the building.

"Will do!" Mike called to them.

The pair went into a large room with a Gunpla battle table filling up the middle, around it was a viewing gallery. The pair waited until Gary and Ralph arrived, while above the gallery filled with other students from the school.

"Hope you don't mind me having some of the school come to watch you both be made a fool of" Gary taunted them as they all walked around the table to be opposite each other.

"They are only going to see you making a fool of yourself" Serena giggled.

"So quick, or drag it out?" Graeme asked her in a joking way.

"I say drag it out" She replied, playing into the joke.

"This will make the joke on them" Ralph told Gary as he passes a small box.

"Let's get this over with then so I can enter the tournament" Gary smirked.

Graeme nodded as he put in the key card he was given in a slot by where he was standing.

"Please set your GP base" The machine asked as a pair of docking ports emerged from the table, to which Gary and Graeme placed their GP bases in. Graeme's one read:

Builder: Graeme/Serena

Fighter: Graeme

Scale: 1/144

Class: HG

Model No.: GN-0000/S

Gundam 00 Striker

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal" The voice spoke as the table lit up and the control sections formed around Graeme and Gary, while Serena and Ralph got a support section. "Field 4: Mountain" Was then declared as the arena formed as a snow-covered mountain range. "Please set your Gunpla" Was the next instruction. Both players set their models on the front of where they docked their GP bases and the eyes on both flashed as the launch booths formed around them. "Battle Start!" The computer called out as the launch area went green.

"Gary and Ralph, heading out!" both of them called.

"Serena" She called.

"Graeme" He then called

"00 Striker, commencing battle" They both finished as then Graeme pushed forwards on one of the control orbs as then their suit was sent down a Gundam catapult launch into the arena.


	2. Testing Battle

The 00 flew out of the launch tunnel into the air of the battle and immediately landed in the snow of the mountain. In the control area Graeme looked on, surveying the area for a sign of their opponent.

"He should have made a move by now" Graeme muttered.

"What you thinking, Blitz for the mirage colloid?" Serena spoke back as she appeared on a com link from the section she was in that had all the data of the suit and the arena.

"Possibly, stealth attack us, other thought I have is something that can do underground or go really high up" He replied, while getting the 00's binders to move back behind the suit, while aiming ahead of it with one of the GN sword III's in gun mode.

A few more moments of silence came before suddenly a quick flash in the sky appeared ahead and upwards from them. "Incoming!" Serena called out, while Graeme reacted by having the GN Verniers activate lifting the suit up and moving it backwards quickly as from where the flash came from a large green energy beam show down hitting the ground where they had been, throwing snow up.

"Nice try, but I know where you are" Graeme replied as the guns on the binders moved round, keeping the GN drive parts as far back as possible so the guns were over the shoulders, aiming where the shot came from and then starting firing a green energy pulse every second from one of them in an alternating pattern while keeping the suit moving around. "Can you see what we are dealing with?" He asked.

"Standby" She replied as she looked on the image before her re-winding the recording to when the shot occurred and zooming in at the origin. "Got it, a Perfect Strike...in orange, awful colours for it." She informed him a little put-off because of the colours.

"Well they are keeping far back and I can't hit them" Graeme moaned as the hip cannons raised from being tucked down to aim upwards and then the barrels opened up as then they joined in the firing sequence, these firing every couple of seconds in alternating firing from each.

Then another large shot came in from the Strike, Graeme reacting to doge, however it was aimed just off where the 00 had been, and struck a rock formation, throwing rocks all over the area and ripping the ground up, the force of the attack threw the 00 onto a rock pile, landing on its back.

"Lucky shot" Graeme was a little frustrated as he moved the head of the suit, getting his position.

"Forcing us to the ground using terrain, he has improved" Serena was also a little frustrated. She was checking the area and then called across "Above!"

Graeme looked up a bit more at her call, seeing that the Strike was rapidly coming down at them, the energy cannon retracted and holding its anti-ship sword above it. Spotting that he was unable to get the suit to move out of the way, he brought both armed before the suit and deployed the blades of the GN swords, crossing them to serve as a guard.

The Strike landed over the suit with the anti-ship sword slamming into the GN swords, sparks flying at the point they connected, and the energy on the blade of the Strike's sword starting to cut into the 00's swords.

"Just hand it over now" Gary's voice spoke across to Graeme and Serena over the communication channel. "Save causing too much damage for your attempt to enter next year."

Serena muted the channel from him as she spoke to her brother. "Any idea's then?"

"Maybe, but not guaranteed that it will work" He replied.

Serena sighed as she thought for a moment. "Do it, but only when I say" She instructed to which Graeme nodded. She then de-muted the channel to Gary before speaking to him. "Yea...I think you would have to destroy it to get the pass from us." She spoke in a very teasing voice.

"If you want to play it that way" Gary snarled back. "Then be ready.." He then started to say before Serena closed the channel.

"Be ready to be trashed" She mutters in a teasing squeaky voice, before taking normally. "Give me a break with that rubbish, do it now!" she then instructed Graeme.

"Got it" He replied as the Strike started to push harder with its sword, now nearly a third of the way through the GN swords. He then took a breath to calm himself, then made the move.

One of the binders on the 00 reacted, swinging around and slamming the sword blaster into the Strike, knocking it off balance allowing one of the GN swords to separate from the anti-ship sword and then deliver a hard strike with the blade to the Strike, sending it stumbling backwards, releasing grip of the sword, while the GN sword used to attack the Strike snapped in the blow. After stumbling some distance the Strike fell down onto it's back, struggling to move due to the design of the back. Meanwhile Graeme had the remaining GN sword retract as the anti-shop sword fell to the ground next to it.

"Now rise...GUNDAM!" He called as then the legs of the 00 reached over the side of the rocks the suit was lying on, pressing the feet onto the snow-covered ground below. Then the suit sat up before standing up, a burst of GN particles fired out of the vents on the chest once the suit was fully standing.

"Nice, now let's show them what we can do" Serena giggled happily.

"I will, cos this is ending" Graeme replied as the Strike got back up while he had the 00 release the damaged GN swords and tossed them aside, leaving the hands free.

"I won't lose to you pip-squeaks!" Gary yelled as the Strike drew out its energy cannon and started to charge.

"Not a chance!" Graeme called back as the Strike fired.

The 00's drives fired up fully as the Verniers threw the suit upwards as it jumped over the beam. Then it grabbed the right side beam sabre with the right arm in a backhand grip from the rear armour skirt and as the blade turned on he got the suit to throw it at the Strike, landing the blow right on the cannon, just blow the left shoulder joint, cutting along the gun as the handle and blade of the thrown weapon spun around, and finally anchored itself in the shoulder joint of the strike, before the cannon exploded along where it had been cut, blowing the now damaged shoulder off the Strike, taking the arm with it, while the cannon at the tip of the barrel drop to the ground while only the back part of it that also wasn't damaged fell to the ground, only leaving the remained of its supporting arm from the back attached on that side.

"You are not getting me!" Gary yelled as the gatling gun on the right shoulder spun up and started to fire at the 00 along with the vulcan's in the head, which moved around in mid-air to avoid the shots as the guns on the binders and the hip cannons moved out to take aim before they fired.

Immediately the Strike ceased firing as the engines on its backpack fired up while it started to turn, only for it to come too late as the shots from the 00 struck though the head, the gun on the shoulder and the backpack, causing each to explode, leaving a badly damaged shoulder pad with a missing head and a backpack that was mostly now dead weight.

"This is over!" Graeme yelled as the 00's gun packed down and the suit shot towards the badly damaged strike, drawing the other beam sabre in the left hand in a normal grip, raising it above its head. The strike reacted by going to draw one of its beam sabre's only for the 00 to reach it before it was able to move very far with the drawn sabre, as the 00 struck downwards as it slammed into the ground.

Everything was still for a moment, with the Strike standing upright, holding a beam sabre directly upwards and the 00 kneeling down just before it, the beam blade of its beam sabre between the Strikes legs. Then the Strike's left side slid downwards a little, the suit having been sliced right down the middle off. The 00's beam sabre turned off as the suit stood up and turned around while the 2 half's of the strike fell in opposite directions before exploding.

"Battle Ended" The computer spoke as the banner appeared with 'Winner: 00 Striker' displayed as the arena then shut down leaving the remains of the Strike lying on the table and the 00 standing there while it's discarded weapons lay to one side, with the damage they sustained. Serena and Ralph both reached in and collected their suits while Graeme and Gary disconnected their GP bases.

"You cheated, using a modified suit" Gary angrily had a go at the pair.

"Seriously, you trying to play that card on us?" Graeme seemed almost annoyed at the call being used. "For starters, most of the players that got to the finals last year were using modified suits to some degree, either by new parts to just improving something you can't see inside the suit or weapon."

"And having heavy modifications lets you do more" Serena added. "Plus you never said we were not allowed to use such a suit." She then teased at the end.

Suddenly both their opponents charged at them and pinned them both back against the wall.

"You really think the pair of you losers can win?" Gary snarled at Graeme as he pinned him back.

"I spent ages re-painting that Strike, I am not taking it being trashed by the like of a suit a girl made" Ralph spat into Serena's face as he pinned her back.

"Give over your pass now" Gary threatened. "Or your little suit will become nothing but bits for the rubbish pile."

Suddenly there was a can that hit Gary in the side of the head. He looked up, seeing some of the people who had been watching were throwing bits at him and Ralph. "We deserve entry more than these pests" he yelled up at them.

"They beat you fair" One of the watchers replied.

"They are the better fighters" Another yelled, followed by more calls at the pair.

"Seems you will get entry this time, but still" Gary spoke before giving Graeme a punch where he had hit him earlier in the day. Graeme fell to the floor holding the spot that was hit while Ralph tossed Serena against the battle table before the pair stormed out of the room. Overhead the viewers looked for a moment as Serena got up fully and went over to her brother before they left.

"You going to be good?" She asked as she pulled him up.

"Yea, should be fine in a few days" He replied in some pain.

"Well, I think the suit just needs a little adjustments on the joints, but apart from that, get the repairs done and we are in business for the opening next week" She smiled as they started to head off.

"Watch out world, we are coming" Graeme cheerfully said through the pain.

Back in the chamber there was someone who had been watching from the shadows of the room in the viewing area. He brushed some of his blond head out of his face as he spoke to himself. "They seem like they will be fun, looks like coming down to London early was worth it." He then pulled out a red F91. "If we get to fight them, it will be a good fight."


	3. Round 1

It was the eve of the opening day of the qualifiers. Outside it was dark, but the lights of the city glowed in the window of the apartment. In the main living room Graeme stood looking at a clear container standing on a shelf next to the fully repaired 00 which overlooked the room. Inside the container stood a dark green and dark silver version of the Destiny Gundam that was modified to carry two of each of its weapons. It was also on a stand which read 'ZGMF-X42SD Duel Destiny Gundam'.

"What's up?" Serena asked as she walked up.

"Just thinking" He replied. "Dad planned to use this suit last year in qualifiers, just he never got to because of the heart attack." He sighed a little at the end.

"Well, I am certain he would be proud of the both of you" Their mother spoke as she wondered up behind them. They both turned around as she spoke again. "You both worked hard to get though the local qualifiers to be in the final 16 for the England. So just do what you do."

"Well we are doing this for him" Serena smiled.

"And we don't plan to come back empty handed" Graeme nodded. "But still, every suit I remember him using was some sort of Destiny, I just wonder what about it is why he used it."

"Oh I know why he liked it for the battles, but I promised to not tell you both, you are to find it yourself" Their mum replied. "Now both of you to bed, you have a long few days starting tomorrow."

"Right, see you in the morning" Graeme sighed as he went off to his room.

"You serious about not telling us, or do you not know?" Serena asked as she started towards her room.

"Oh yes I know, and I do plan to keep my promise for you to find out yourself" She smiled.

"Fine, night then" Serena then sighed as she went to bed.

* * *

The next day a series of fireworks were going off around the venue hosting the event and outside a crowd was around while the competitors walked up a special pathway to the building.

"To think all this just for the country's finals, this is going to be insane at the world finals" Graeme joked as the 2 of them starting to make their way down the path.

"Yea, and only one of a hand full of countries that broadcast it too" She replied.

"Just as well as mum couldn't get the time off work" He nodded back as they entered the building, passing under a banner that read: 'The O2 London welcomes the 8th Gunpla world tournament England finalists'.

Inside they were escorted with the other finalists into the main arena that had 8 battle tables set up in the middle with all the seating and camera teams around it. They all entered the centre of the arena before a large stage where the host of the event stood.

"Welcome everyone" he spoke over the sound system. "I am certain everyone wants to get on with the event so I won't hold you up. Just a reminder that we don't take foul play or dirty tricks. With that over all 16 of our players were entered into a randomiser for who they are playing for round 1." Then behind him a chart appeared that went from 16 to 8 to 4 to 2 then 1. At the bottom names started appearing for who was against who and at which table. "In 4 days time we will have a winner who will represent England at the world finals in Japan. To everyone we wish you the best." As he finished those in the crowd cheered while more viewers entered to fill up the seats.

Graeme and Serena were at table 5 against a person named Sammy. They arrived to their table and only had to wait a few moments before their opponent arrived. She looked late teens like them and had come in cosplay of Luminaria's ZAFT uniform.

"First timers?" she asked as she looked over the pair.

"Played for a few years, but first tournament. You?" Serena replied and asked back as they all shook hands.

"Played 4 years, my 2nd year entering, with first time to get this far" She smiled.

"Well good luck to you then" Graeme nodded to her, still seeming to be in some pain. Around them several of the tables had activated and their battles were starting. They themselves went to their respective ends of their table.

"You still in pain?" Serena whispered to him.

"Not much, the burse has gone" He replied.

"Still I will do it" She informed him in a voice that told him that she was serious. He just nodded his head as she took out her GP base and they took their spots.

"Please set your GP base" The table spoke after both pilots nodded to an official standing next to the table to activate it. They set in their bases, with Serena's reading the same as Graeme's had the other day only with her name as the pilot rather Graeme's. "Beginning Pavisky particle dispersal." Came next while the field activated into a large stone canyon. "Field 9, Canyon...Please set your Gunpla." Serena placed the 00 ready while on the other side Sammy set hers. "Battle start!"

"Graeme" He started this time.

"Serena" She then came in.

"00 Striker, commencing battle" They went ahead with their call.

"Sammy, High Blast Impulse, taking off" Sammy called while a variant of the Blast Impulse equipped with additional cannons, all painted in its normal green and white colours launched.

The 00 flew out of the launch tunnel into the battlefield and straight into the canyon that towered over it. Immediately Serena got both blasters on the binders and the cannon's on the hips to position themselves ready to start firing while she slowly had the suit move up the canyon.

"Anything on radar?" Serena asked as she kept watch on the main display.

"Got target at other end of the canyon" He replied, then started to be a little concerned. "Wait, tracking 2 target, no 10, now 50...It's a missile strike!" He then yelled at the end.

Serena immediately got the suit to fly in reverse as she also get the arms to take position to fire the GN submachine guns. A couple of seconds later the missiles flew around a corner, coming straight for the 00 which immediately started to open fire with all of the guns, taking out all the missiles and leaving the area covered by a large series of explosions.

"Close one" Serena sighed as then a warning marker flashed up on her display, she looked up as 6 red energy beams shot through the explosions. She started to move the 00, but the shots still hit both hip cannons, the blade of the left GN word III and the right GN Sword Blaster II. She released all the damaged parts before the exploded while pulling away, then though the explosion the Impulse flew though.

The modifications on the Impulse were simple with an additional pair of energy cannons mounted on the main cannons and fight wings from the Force Impulse. Then another change was revealed, the knives normally stored in the side armour skirt parts had been swapped out for beam sabres as it drew one of them in its charge at the 00.

Serena immediately got the remaining GN sword III to deploy to block the attack. Sparks flew upon impact of the weapons. The Impulse's engines fired up more against the 00's increase in particle power. As both suits pushed their combat weapon's against each other, it was then Serena spotted something of concern.

"The sword isn't fixed fully" She was clearly panicking a little as the beam sabre had hit where the damage from the 00's first battle had been inflicted on the weapon, the force was breaking off the repaired parts, immediately allowing the beam sabre to start cutting into the blade with less resistance as it passed the main blade.

"Twist the blade so it breaks and is sharp, then stab that into the Impulse" Graeme instructed after a few moments as he thought over a plan.

"All right" She replied a little uncertain before starting what was instructed. She flicked the controls so the 00 twisted it's sword that was three-quarters cut though. The twist snapped the blade off, leaving a small sharp point while the now free beam sabre struck down and sliced across the chest armour, leaving a large cut in it. Immediately after the 00 grabbed the Impulse with the free hand to prevent it attacking with the beam sabre it held and thrust at it with the remains of the broken sword.

Just as the broken tip was about to hit there was a sudden flash. Serena turned the 00's head to look, shoved through the handle of the weapon was a beam sabre blade, and holding the handle of that weapon was the other arm if the Impulse having drawn it's other weapon. Immediately it kicked hard on the 00, throwing it down into the canyon floor and it's energy cannons folded round and started to charge up.

"Not good" Serena panicked as she spotted the sparks coming off the weapon as she realised what to do. Immediately she then ejected the weapon and threw it at the Impulse which responded with throwing one of its beam sabres into the GN sword causing its explosion.

"What was that for?" Sammy asked herself as suddenly a volley of blasts from the GN submachine guns fired, she lowered the altitude of the suit to dodge, and then called across "Not falling for that one."

"You were not the target" Serena giggled back as she finished her firing while the Impulse looked around and up seeing where the shots had been, and right at that moment there was falling rocks coming right at it.

Immediately the cannon's on the Impulse stopped charging and the engines fired up fully, but just as the Impulse started to move forwards a shot from the remaining sword blaster on the 00 hit it straight on in the torso, throwing it back into the falling rocks, slamming the suit on the ground and covered in dust.

As the dust cleared the 00 stood watching, seeing the Impulse slowly standing up with the backpack having taken serious damage and crushing from the impact of the rocks, while on the torso there was less damage than expected from the shot that hit it .

"The main body is double layered and extra framing" Graeme was stunned.

"Not a bad idea" Sammy spoke to them over the comms while the Impulse ejected the backpack, letting it drop to the ground. "You got skills, and I am impressed, but time to end this battle." The Impulse then took on a position ready to charge.

"You got a good suit" Graeme spoke back to Sammy.

"And you are very good yourself" Serena continued as the 00 hand the binder with the sword blaster rotate round so the left arm could take grip of the weapon via a arm clamp and handle and drew it off the drive's Vernier and took it in hold ready. "But we don't want to end the fun of the tournament yet."

There was a pause for a moment before the thrusters on the Impulse fired launching the suit forwards while the 00's drives turned to face behind the suit and the Verniers fired up throwing it forwards. Both suit flew fast at each other, then just before impact both suits twisted round to dodge the others attack. Just as they passed each other Serena acted, the binders the drives were mounted on re-positioned themselves to allow the suit to turn around and then fly right into the Impulse that was still in mid-roll. The tip of the sword blaster was used like a lance, ramming the end of it into the central torso armour of the suit, then the 00 pulled the trigger of the gun part, firing a shot into the Impulse, followed by another shot that pierced right though.

There was a pause for a moment as the Impulse went limp and the eyes faded out before the suit fell off the end of the 00's weapon and then exploded.

"Battle Ended" The computer announced along with confirming the 00 had won before the field and control area's shut down.

"You got skills there girl" Sammy cheerfully spoke to Serena who collected the 00's parts as she wondered over.

"You good yourself" She replied with a smile as she gave Graeme the parts to put into a box for carrying. Both girls looked around seeing the other battles were ending too.

"It is nice to see more female battlers this year" Sammy smiled, seeing 2 other female battlers in the mix.

"Well I am not the fulltime pilot" Serena giggled a little. "My brother is meant to be the main pilot. I mean yea I am a fully capable pilot, but I like having the support position to oversee things."

"So why were you in control today then?" Sammy asked.

"He was injured" She replied. "There is one advantage of having my brother pilot anyway, if we lose, he can take the blame." The both of them giggled.

"While you can play that" Sammy spoke when she calmed herself down. "But don't forget that he will be relying on you so there will some blame on you." She then giggled a little while Serena nodded. "And overall, don't underestimate your skills as a pilot, or your brothers in support. I am certain you both are going to do well." They looked over the arena again before Sammy spoke one last time. "Take care both of you, and good luck." She waved to both of them as she went off.

"Well come on then, we got repairs to do before tomorrow's round" Graeme said after a couple of moments.

"Yea, your right" Serena replied after a pause and they both made their way off home and began repairs ready for the next day.


	4. The Moon and Drive

Day 2 of the tournament had arrived and both Graeme and Serena were still a little tired when they arrived at the venue due to having spent most of the night repairing the suit. Once they were inside they went into a sort of lounge area to rest a bit before the day's battle starts. Inside the room the other players were scattered around resting, chatting or eating before the day.

"You feeling up for today's fight?" Serena asked.

"Think so, who we got?" Graeme replied.

"Phil. He only got through yesterday tho because his opponent brought in a new suit due to their normal one got a bit trashed in a practice battle and didn't build the new one very well because of the rush" She informed him.

"Sure, I'll do it unless you want it" He offered.

"Na, despite what was said yesterday, be better if you were lead pilot, but I'll do bits when needed" She smiled back.

"Would all participants please make their way into the arena ready for today's battle" A voice went over the PA system. Everyone then started to make their way into the arena, and then 10 minutes later after everyone had greeted their opponent the battles were activating.

"Field 1, Space" The computer informed over the field Graeme and Serena were at. Everything proceeded as normal as they launched the 00 into the field.

The field was above earth, the mood nearby too with the starts shining around the place. Ahead of the 00 a series of red energy blasts were coming at them while Graeme dodged those shots and started to return fire with the sword blasters, cannons and the gun mode of the GN sword III.

"Confirming 3 targets" Serena informed as she monitored. "1 mobile armour and 2 remote weapons." She then paused while she checked them closer before speaking again. "We got a Delta Kai, no modifications visible and normal paint job."

"Nice to know, but remote weapons and a mobile armour with this rate of fire are not easy to hit" Graeme grunted a little back as he kept dodging the shots and trying to get closer to the attackers.

The open space that the environment provided made it hard to chase down the remote weapons and the armour due to they could move in any direction faster than the 00 could. Eventually Graeme spotted ruins of a space colony. He moved over to it and went inside, keeping his fire up as he did to give the impression of fleeing.

"I see the idea of get him into a environment he can't dodge your attacks, but..." Serena started to inform before she was cut off by a powerful energy beam slamming though the ruins in front of the 00. "The Kai does have a high powered energy cannon."

"I know, but I want to be in a position to use the system we added" Graeme replied as she moved out of the ruins while avoiding another shot that left the ruins to explode.

"You really want to use it now?" She asked a little shocked. "Thought the plan was to save the trans-am for later on." As she spoke the Delta Kai was just before the now destroyed ruins, holding still due to using up energy with the shots from its energy cannon. Graeme took the chance and flew in at it while one of the GN swords deployed.

As the 00 reached the Delta Kai, Graeme had the 00 swing its deployed sword as the opposing suit, only for a sudden burst of movement from the Delta Kai, raising its shield and blocking the attack. Then the Delta Kai then drew out one of its beam sabres and began an attack at the 00, which Graeme blocking it using the GN sword that was still in gun mode, using it in what could be classed in a arm-blade method. Then a powerful kick from the Delta Kai knocked the 00 flying back before its remote weapons flew down and opened fire on the 00.

The 00's drives moved around in front of the suit allowing the GN field to form, protecting it from the shots while the hip cannons deployed and after waiting for the weapons to get closer Graeme dropped the field and fired, hitting both remote weapons, destroying them, while the last shots from those weapons hit the hip cannons, destroying them.

"I wasn't talking about trans-am" Graeme finally replied as he quickly looked over the suit while dodging another energy cannon shot from the Delta Kai and returning fire, hitting it a few times while the suit couldn't dodge. "I am talking about the other system we need to test, the panels are still intact, and we have a moon visible."

"Oh, I got it" Serena giggled as she opened up some data screens for the 00 and checked over them. "All systems are good, go for it once another shot is fired."

"On it" Graeme replied as he went in for another close combat run at the Delta Kai, with the shield and beam sabre blocking the 00's attack again, only this time when it went in for a kick, Graeme was ready and had one of the binders swing around, knocking the Delta Kai sideways, then once the suit's back was to the 00 the sword blasters fired a couple of shots destroying its thrusters on the back. Then the Delta Kai turned around, drawing a large rifle that had been concealed on the shield.

"He concealed that without a trace of modifying!" Serena was shocked as it opened fire.

"Not too much of a deal" Graeme sighed as he flipped his suit around and took a few more shots, eventually hitting the new rifle straight though, destroying it. "Do it!" He then taunted.

Seemingly his call was herd as the Delta Kai aimed it's energy cannon and fired with the 00 dodging no problem, then as the shot finished the 00 faced the moon.

"Activating microwave system" Graeme spoke as a targeting laser came from part of the moon, hitting the base of the 00's V plate, it flashed then on the suit several armour panels slid open a bit revealing gold panels underneath while the sides of the sword blasters opened up into 3 long solar panels as the microwave burst hit, the panels over the suit started to glow while Graeme took aim and then fired.

At the same time the Delta Kai recovered and immediately fired with its cannon, the beams colliding midway between the two suits.

"Full power" Serena instructed. Immediately Graeme used the control settings, sending all available power from the GN drives into the blasters, increasing the size of the shots and then punched through the Delta Kai's cannon shot and went though the suit leaving a large explosion behind it.

"Battle ended" The computer then announced as the 00 floated down a bit, before hitting some sort of invisible floor while the field shut down.

* * *

"Ok I was wrong there was a customisation to that suit" Serena sighed as both of them were walking home later. "But it was so well done that it was done to make it look like there was no changes."

"Still, you are the one who tells me 'don't take things as they first appear'" Graeme teased a little.

"Well least the damage in minor this time" Serena shrugged off. "Seems his main method was use the remote weapons to flush the target into a spot they can't avoid that cannon being used."

"Yea, it is easy to forget that cannon as its position is under the shield and he was keeping it blocked from sight" Graeme agreed as they continued home.

* * *

"So you both had a chance to see any of the other battles?" Their mum asked at dinner that night after the repairs had been complete.

"No, been a bit busy with our fights then repairs" Serena replied as she finished a mouthful.

"Well I know our next opponent won't be much trouble either" Graeme commented. "They use a Guncannon with larger cannons, it moves slow so it can't dodge well or track fast things easy, they got close combat suits previous battles, so they just timed the shots for when they were too close to dodge."

"So keep back and shoot it?" Serena asked for the plan.

"Pretty much, I think the suit had its armour thickened by the look of it, so microwave may be needed if we can get it" Graeme nodded.

"Well looks like you both will be in the finals then" Their mum smiled. Both smiled back at her before dinner continued, and later in the night while both she and Serena were in bed Graeme sat in his room, working on a laptop design program on a new suit's design.

* * *

"Field 3 Forrest" The computer announced the next day as the battles began and the 00 launched into the field which was identical to the one Graeme and Serena had been on when practicing with the Banshee and EX-S.

A few moments after arriving they got what they wanted as a series of shots came over long distance. Serena looked on her screen with a smile as in the distance was the heavily armoured Guncannon with the larger cannons. "Got it." She commented in the pause between shots.

"Wow, it looks nastier in person" Graeme commented.

The 00 moved around dodging the shots that came in every couple of seconds, the guns on the suit deployed and the 00 then opened fire between the shots from the Guncannon. The 00's shots hit the ground around where the enemy had effectively emplaced itself, each hit throwing part of the ground up.

"Our accuracy at this range is not very efficient" Serena was a little frustrated. After a few more moments of shots from both sides eventually a shot from the 00 hit the Guncannon, there was a pause in firing to allow smoke to clear from the hit, however when they could see the target there was only a scorch mark on it and a slight dent where the shot hit. "That is not good." Serena was now a little shocked as then the Guncannon opened fire again while the 00 went back to dodging and firing.

"And we don't have a moon to help us" Graeme sighed. "Looks like we will have to trans-am." He then opened up the system check screen as he was in the support control section. He looked over the suit's system to check it will take the trans-am.

"Well we no choice on this" Serena sighed as on the controlled she opened up the weapons and ability selection screen and moved the marker over the trans-am option. "00, TRANS-AM!" She then yelled as she activated the system.

Immediately the GN particles from the drives changed to red as from them red markings appeared over the suit before it completely glowed red. Then the suits guns dew in a lot of energy as it moved around in the air a lot faster before firing large red energy beams from all the guns that slammed into the Guncannon with a large explosion. As soon as the smoke cleared it revealed the target had only lost its cannons while the suit was heavily dented and scorched all over.

"Still not going down" Serena was stunned at the resilience of the Guncannon.

"There is a crack in the armour on the right vent" Graeme told her as he looked closer.

"That spot in the final is ours" Serena smiled as both GN swords deployed before the 00 flew down at high speed. The Guncannon started to turn to move away but it's slow nature against the now extremely fast 00 meant the GN swords were quickly thrust into the crack, then the 00 started to use the swords as leavers to force the crack bigger and then tore the suit in half, letting the Guncannon's remains fall to the ground while the 00 landed and the trans-am shut down.

"Battle ended" The computer announced as the field closed down. Both Graeme and Serena were silent for a moment then they finally realised they had actually done it, they high-fived each other.

"We done it" He cheerfully called out.

"Now come the real test" Serena calmed down as she looked at the other table as it shut down.

"And that is round 3 over" The announcer spoke. "Tomorrow's final battle will be between Graeme and Serena Ross against Julian Mackenzie for the England trophy and for a place in the world tournament finals in Japan."

Both looked over at Julian and gave a smiling nod to him to which he replied with one back.

* * *

That night both of them were hard working as the 00 has some of the parts adjusted ready for the next day.

"You both done well" Their mother spoke as she stood in the doorway of the work room. "Don't forget to enjoy yourselves."

"We will, and he will give a hard fight, just want we want" Serena commented as she worked on adjusting the joints a bit.

"Well I will be in the audience tomorrow" She smiled back as she wondered off.

"You think the 00 can handle it then?" Serena asked once she was certain their mum was out of earshot.

"I am not certain, Julian's F91 is powerful, so we have to be prepared to give it everything, and then power beyond that" Graeme replied as he was finishing work on the sword blasters.

"Well no matter what, we just give it our all" She sighed before they worked on into the night.

* * *

At the arena the next day only a single table was set up, combined of all the others to allow a larger battlefield. The crowd were cheering as both sides entered the arena.

"Been watching you" Julian spoke as they greeted each other. "You both seem to enjoy this so I hope to see your enjoyment come out."

"We enjoy it, but we don't plan to hold back" Serena replied to him.

"Good" Julian smiled "Because I wasn't planning to."

"Would wish you luck, but I think we need it" Graeme joked.

"We all do" Julian joked back.

"Let's do this then" Serena smiled as they started to make their way to the positions on the table.

"This is it everyone" The announcer spoke. "The final battle is here and fighting from the A side is Julian Mackenzie, top 4 finalist in the world tournament last year after taking over from his grandfather. And on the B side is new comers Graeme and Serena Ross, but don't under estimate them. But with no further delay, let the battle get underway." There was then a loud roar of the audience.

"Please set your GP base" The computer asked before Graeme and Julian set there ones. "Beginning Pavisky Particle dispersal." The particles rose forming a ruined city in the night. "Field 7, Ruin...Please set your Gunpla." Both sides placed their suits ready. "Battle start."

"Julian Ayers Mackenzie, Gundam F91 Imagine, launching."

"Serena/Graeme...00 Striker, commencing battle"

Both suits where then launched into the field.


End file.
